A Planet's Problems
by Cosmic Chronicles
Summary: Jedi Master Kit Fisto and Jedi Knight Aayla Secura are sent to the planet Durkteel, Homeworld of the short, lizard-like Saurin to prevent a Separatist uprising. The two Jedi must keep their wits about them because all is not as it seems and a Jedi is far from invincible.
1. Chapter 1

_**STAR WARS**_

_**A PLANET'S PROBLEMS**_

This particular meeting of the jedi high council had been particularly long and arduous.

The clone war had affected all of the council members sitting in the room; Jedi Master Kit Fisto looked around at his fellow Jedi. His friend, Mace Windu had been training day and night with his powerful, and quite terrifying, lightsaber fighting techniques when he wasn't on a mission (and probabaly when he was). Grand Master Yoda was often pondering on the Republic's next moves. And Master Oppo Rancisis was developing strategies for use in a war fought with clones and droids.

'One more matter, we have to discuss.' Said Yoda. 'On Durkteel, in the Khasyyk sector, civil war has begun.'

'Rebels, armed and trained by the Separatist Alliance, have declared war on the planet's government and its leader.' Said Mace Windu. 'We need a member of the council to travel to Durkteel, improve the situation there, and stop the Confederacy Of Independent Systems from taking control of the planet; through any means necessary.'

Obi-Wan Kenobi was the first to reply; 'I would be honoured to resolve the situation, but my Padawan and I are about to depart on a mission to the Planet Zaadja, in the Outer Rim.'

'I will go to Durkteel.' Said Fisto 'I will prevent the civil war from escalating.'

'Good; also Jedi Knight Aayla Secura I have assigned to this mission.' Said Yoda.

'You and Secura will leave for Durkteel in the morning.' Mace continued 'There is also a brigade of clone troopers at the ready near the Planet.'

The meeting ended and everyone lumbered out of the council chamber; Kit was glad to be working with a Jedi who was a friend of his.


	2. Chapter 2

_**STAR WARS**_

_**A PLANET'S PROBLEM**_

The Jedi shuttle landed amid the clutter and smog of Durkteel's Spaceport.

The boarding ramp lowered to the dusty ground with a creak and a thud. Kit walked out, coughing; his lungs not ready for the pollution of the planet's spaceport.

Aayla Secura followed; surveying the landscape around her. 'Fortunately, I hear the rest of Durkteel isn't as polluted as the Spaceport.'

Kit replied in between coughs; '_Very_ fortunately, Aayla. He said, grinning back at her. 'My lungs don't take kindly to this kind of atmosphere.'

'You won't be at a disadvantage here; you're amphibious.' Aayla answered. 'I found that out for myself… on Kamino.'

Kit recovered from his fit of coughing. 'Of course; but I still prefer a touch of moisture.'

Aayla smiled warmly; 'apart from your selective lungs; I'm pleased to be on a mission with you again, Kit.'

'Thank you Aayla; the feeling is mutual.'

The boarding ramp closed behind them and soon a paranoid and out of breath Saurin guard with a blaster rifle and a datapad ran toward them.

Once he reached the two Jedi, he caught his breath and spoke quickly; 'Jedi! Thank stars you're here! Come quickly, there is great emergency!'

They ran through the streets; like most of Durkteel; this area was mostly inhabited by Saurin, but Kit and Aayla spotted a few humans and Duros, and various other species among the crowds.

They turned down a dark alleyway. 'What is the cause of this emergency; what's happened?' Aayla enquired; running beside the Saurin.

'A member of our government, assassinated.' He panted. 'In his own office!'

They reached a large, tall building covered in panels of glass. 'Quickly, here!' Said the guard, showing his security pass to the stern guards in front of the doors and rushing in with the Jedi close behind him.

Soon, they were in the office of the assassinated politician.

'Ah, the great and noble Jedi Knights are here to save us!' Said a sarcastic Detective with purple scales, wearing a long black overcoat and a cynical expression.

The room was filled with police, distinguished by their navy blue and scarlet uniforms, stressed detectives paced back and forth and behind all this was the victim himself, slumped over his desk.

Kit and Aayla wound their way through the herds of Saurin, datapads, and uniforms to the desk surrounded by yellow holographic tape.

A female forensic officer was arguing with the cynical Detective as they puzzled over the contents of yet another Datapad.

The scaled Forensic Officer turned to the Jedi as they approached, and the Detective rolled his black eyes and crossed his arms.

'I am Kit Fisto; Jedi Councillor, and this is Aayla Secura; we're here on mission from the Galactic Republic and we would be honoured to help.' Said Kit respectfully. 'How was the victim assassinated; a sniper perhaps?' Kit enquired, peering out of one of the many windows to look for somewhere where someone could shoot from; as Aayla examined the desk and the corpse.

Many of the windows were open and a capable assassin could easily have shot through them.

'We don't know the exact way in which he was killed, we found signs of radiation on the body, a quick flash of lightning was reported just prior to his death.' Replied the baffled Forensic Officer.

'What she means is; he was zapped, quite possibly by you.' Accused the detective impatiently.

'Us!?' Aayla retaliated. 'We're here to prevent a rebellion, what reason could we have for assassinating a member of your government? We are Jedi; we serve the Republic and therefore we serve you.'

The Forensic Officer continued; 'we don't know who could have done this, or how.'

Aayla thought for a moment; 'Quite probably, it was someone capable of using the force, some Jedi have left the Order to join Dooku, but an average Jedi doesn't have the power to summon lightning.'

Kit was still looking through window when he pointed at a figure running through the streets and across rooftops; 'Looks like someone's trying leave in a hurry.'

Everyone's heads spun round to the window. And suddenly Kit, Aayla and a squad of armed police were in hot pursuit of the suspected assassin.

It was getting dark now and the cloudy sky was almost black. But the pursuers were now sure that the assailant was Asajj Ventress, a Separatist Commander and expert Assassin.

Kit fisto leapt onto a rooftop, right in front of the assassin. Igniting his lightsaber, he blocked her path. 'No escape Ventress.' he said, squaring his shoulders and holding his weapon in an offensive stance; 'surrender now and your life will be spared.'

The assassin chuckled, and stepped closer. 'You mistake me for Dooku's drooling dog.' She said mockingly.

Kit could now fully see the assassin; illuminated by the brilliant green glow of his lightsaber blade. She was clearly of the same species as Ventress, and she wore a red robe-like material similar to traditional Jedi clothing, but she had rancor hide boots and shoulder and wrist armour. Her face was almost entirely concealed by the red cloth; apart from her piercing green eyes and the bridge of her nose. The Assassin held a coiled flail with a curved blade on the handle at the ready.

'Who are you?' Kit demanded; his expression and mind still cool and focused.

'I am Kherridwan of Dathomir!' The Assassin shouted 'Harbinger of the prophecy!'


End file.
